Dragon's Heart
by Melissiaew
Summary: Nerissa was a Dragon Tamer, one of the hardest and most respected jobs in the country. Dragons were being taken and she needed to find them. At least that was the plan until a Dragon Lord's egg was stolen. Now it was a race against time, and her only clue was a logo of a fairy and boy with pink hair and her missing brother.
1. Chapter 1

He couldn't believe this. After all the crap that been happening now this. If he thought about it, he couldn't say that he was truly surprised. If the rifts could bring him across, then it shouldn't be that surprising that it would bring some of them across too.

He couldn't say that he was surprised no, but he was shocked, and it wouldn't be long before it brought more problems his way. Problems he didn't want his new family to deal with.

Fairy Tail had taken him in with no questions asked, well, very few questions asked. The few that were asked were mostly about how good he was in a fight and naturally asking him to prove it. Which he did with a passion he hadn't shown in years, not since he lost her.

But now he was going to bring all of the strongest, most ruthless warriors his world had to offer. All because he had to answers its call. If had just ignored it like he normally did this wouldn't be happening but, no, he had to be a good little boy.

It was almost like he could hear her voice telling him that it was his duty as a Vesi Lord. God he hated that little voice. His sister was long gone but sometimes he could almost hear her. He missed her.

He loved the dragons, he really did but he wasn't sure if he loved them enough to risk his new family. He was happy here, away from the pressure of home and his family.

But that world was invading this one and he needed to choose which one he was going to protect.

The world that had taken his sister from him or the world that had helped him heal?

The first step to answering that question was hidden in his pack, and he was being to wonder he was going to be able to keep it hidden.

Natsu was getting too close. He wasn't as stupid as people liked to believe. That boy had better instincts than most tamers he knew and he did something that most people didn't, he actually listened to them. That boy was going to find out soon and Zeno wasn't sure what he was going to do when he did.

What did one say to a Dragonslayer when they found out that dragons weren't as extinct as they thought?

Zeno stared down at his beer as he listened to the noise of the guild around him. He smirked when he heard Natsu and Gray fighting over the noise. He knew it wouldn't be long before they pulled nearly the whole guild into it. His smirk turned into a full smile when he heard Elfman and Erza join in. He pulled his pack closer to him. He didn't want a stray blast of magic to hit it.

The door to the guild opened slowly and he looked up to see one of the mail carriers trying to sneak in. Not that Zeno blamed the man, today was the day that new requests came in and the poor man was known to get mobbed or tackled by guild members, namely Natsu.

Zeno set his pack on the table after yelling for Mira to watch it for him for a minute. He knew that if the Takeover mage was watching it no one would try and take a look in it. Zeno made his way over to the poor man. He had gotten trapped by one of the pillars holding up the upper floors.

Natsu had thrown a table at Gray and it had just barely missed the mail carrier. Now the poor guy was stuck. If he wanted to make it to the bar he would have to go through the main part of the guild hall.

Zeno easily lifted the table up over his head and tossed it to the side. He smiled down at the poor man and offered him his hand.

"Would you like an escort to Mira? Most of them won't mess with you if you're with me. Only Gajeel or Natsu. And Natsu busy with Gray and Gajeel is on a mission. So you're safe with me."

The man looked like he was going to cry as he nodded his head. Zeno pulled the man to his feet and brushed him off. He noticed that he had lost his hat. Unfortunately it had been made it's way to into the middle of the fight and Zeno wasn't going to make a dash for it. Hopefully the poor man wouldn't get in trouble for not being in full uniform. Naturally, Natsu had to notice the hat which meant that he put two and two together.

"Mail's here!" He yelled before making a dash toward the man.

He was in such a hurry that he didn't notice Zeno until he ran right into a wall of water. Zeno was known as a Water Dragonslayer. Not that it was an accurate description of what he was. No, Zeno wasn't a dragonslayer, but he did get his powers from dragons.

"Now Natsu, you know that you can't see the requests until Mira or Master puts them up on the boards. Now leave the poor man alone and go back to your fight or go outside and swim."

Zeno smiled softly, one of his small fangs peeking out, and pushed a locked of black hair out of his dark greens eyes.

"You know, it would be easier to swim if you put the water back in the pool, man," a couple of guild members yelled.

Zeno chuckled, "Sorry about that. Natsu's a bit of a raging bull when he sees something that he wants. I needed a bit of help stopping him from powling the poor man over," he explained as he put the water, and Natsu, back into the pool. That should give him and the mail carrier enough time to get to Mira before he made it back into the guild hall.

Of coarse if it had been anyone but Natsu it would have been enough time. They had just made it to the bar when Natsu slammed into it beside them. Knocking Zeno's pack to the guild floor, causing it to spill out.

Zeno's roar was enough to quiet the whole guild. That and the sight of Natsu holding up a giant red and gold swirled glowing egg, kept it silent.

"Natsu, I swear to all that it holy and good if you don't put that egg down I'm going to beat you into next week. I won't go easy on you."

The water that was soaked into Natsu's clothes began to freeze. Zeno's eyes almost seemed to glow and he was using a power that he had never been able to use before. He was pretty sure that it was coming from his sister. She could feel that the egg was in trouble and was pumping power into the person closest to it, which was him. And it didn't bode well for Natsu or the guild that meant she could find him now. She wasn't someone that the guild wanted to deal with on a good day. She wasn't really human anymore and her temper reflected her more draconic side.

"Natsu, I'm pretty mild mannered most days. But if you don't put that egg down, I'm going to lose my temper, and it's not going to be pretty. I really like you. So put it down as gently as possible, for you at least."

Zeno continued to glare at Natsu as he stood there unmoving.

"Natsu, do as he says. That egg doesn't belong to you and you shouldn't have touched it," Natsu shivered as he felt the dark aura that Mira was giving off. She had spoken softly and had a smile on her face but he knew that he was in trouble.

"A-a-aye, sir." he stuttered out before setting the egg gently on the bar.

Zeno breathed a sigh of relief. He knew that Natsu didn't mean any harm but destruction was Natsu's middle name, and Zeno didn't want him near the egg until he understood just how important and fragile it was.

One wrong move and Natsu could shatter it and, well Zeno wasn't a hundred percent sure what would happen if he did. All he knew for sure was that it wouldn't be good.

And to make matters worse, all Zeno knew about the Egg was that it had the markings of a Lóngwáng. His increase in power proved that it did belong to one of the seven but he wasn't sure which one. He didn't really pay much attention to them anymore, so any one of them could have been expecting a hatchling.

Well, he was fairly sure that Shui zhu Liu

wasn't mostly because he would have heard about it from his mother or been told by his sister, who was Liu's tamer. That was how he got his powers. His link to his sister, who was in turn bonded to one of the great Seven Lóngwangs.

She had been chosen by the Shui zhu when she was ten, and everyday he lost a little bit more of her. That had been eight long years ago and with each passing day she looked more like a dragon and less like his little Nerissa. She was a monster now.

Or at least that was how he saw it.

* * *

 **So this story has been stuck in my head for years. I never could get it into order or make it writable. It's come a long way from what I first thought of but I hope you guys like it. Please review if you enjoy**


	2. Chapter 2

Nerissa gasped, as she felt the familiar rush of power that told her that one of the Lóngwangs were in danger.

Nerissa closed her eyes and quickly pushed out with her mind's eye to find him. When the darkness cleared she could see seven brilliant threads. The other tamers told her that each of them saw the Lóngwangs as something else, she saw threads. She smiled as the silvery blue one curled around her. She stroked it softly knowing that her dragon would feel it and know she was there. She looked around and found the ruby thread that was Kèlù jī.

She touched it softly and frowned at how faint he felt. She knew that it wasn't just because he was still unhatched. This just another conformation of her worst fear. He was no longer in her world. She glance over at the golden thread that had long lost it's brilliant glow. She knew that if she didn't find him soon he too would lose his glow, and they couldn't afford to lose another Lóngwang.

Losing Xīngzuò over a thousand years ago had been a great loss that was still felt today. The world was no longer in balance and it still reeled from it. The other Lóngwangs tried their best to fix the imbalances but they would never be enough just like if they lost Kèlù jī, they would try to take on more but the world would be thrown into chaos again.

She shook her head. This wasn't the time to be thinking about the worst case, she needed to follow the thread and hope to all that was holy she would be able to help him.

She gripped his thread tightly and pictured herself flowing along his current of his power. Even dorment it would send her rushing to him and she needed to focus or she would be burned by it. He wasn't her dragon, she may be linked to him thru her's. But that didn't mean that he couldn't hurt if she wasn't careful. She like all the great tamers were linked to the other great dragons by the bond that linked their dragons to their siblings, but it was a basic connection only and it wasn't anything like the bonds of dragon and tamer.

Lucky that basic connection would be enough to find and send him some of her power.

She came to a stop with a jolt and opened her eyes. She froze when her eyes stopped on the last person that she had expected to see.

Her brother was glaring down at a boy around her age with salmon colored hair, and he was holding her missing lord. She watched as Zeno spoke, she could make out the words but she knew that he was training to protect the egg and that was enough for her. She reached out and touched his shoulder and channeled her powers into him. She knew that he would know how to use them.

She smiled as she watched her brother freeze the boy, before he could drop the egg or shatter it. She looked away from the fight now that she knew that he would keep it safe. She needed to know where they were so that she could retrieve him and return home.

It would complicate things having her brother there but that was but a small inconvenience and if she didn't think she could handle it she would call on one of her siblings to help.

After all her brother didn't much care for her now that she was the Mizu-hime but she didn't care. She was proud to be chosen by her dragon and the family that it gave her. If she lost one member of her old family to gain a vast new one than so be it.

As she looked around trying to gage where they were. Granted she didn't know anything about this new world but if she could take in something that could lead her back here. She could make out some logo on the walls and flags. She didn't know what it stood for but it must be important if it was everywhere.

She turned back to her brother and the egg.

She reached out and touched the egg softly, "I'll be back for you, My Lord. My brother will keep you safe. I'm sure of it. Just wait for us."

She closed her eyes again and came back to her body with jolt. She had been lucky that her brother had been there. If not for that she wouldn't have been able to do much if anything.

She sighed as she opened her eyes and looked around. She was back in Liu's room, not that she had ever really left. She blinked a few times and her red slitted eyes turned back to their normal green color. Her eyes changed whenever she used the more Liu's powers.

"Did you find him, little hatchling?" Liu growled from her side. She had felt Nerissa pull on her bonds with her siblings. She knew that she had traveled thru them to her, now, little brother.

He had once been the oldest of the six of them, but he couldn't survive the death of his tamer. They had been together for a millenium and her death at the hands of a slayer had been to much for him and he had chosen to follow her into the beyond.

Nerissa closed her eyes again and buried her face into Liu's side.

"Yes, he's safe but he's not alone."

Liu's arched a brow at that, she didn't care that her little tamer couldn't see it. It was the principal of the matter. She waited and sighed as Nerissa refused to elaborate.

"Who is he with? One of our children or another tamer?"

Nerissa shook her head. She knew that she wasn't helping matters, but she didn't want to think about who was with him. Granted, she knew that he would keep Kèlù jī safe until she or one of the other tamer could find them, but it was the finding that scared her.

She hadn't spoken to her brother in since her wings grew in. It had been the last straw for him. He had taken one look at her standing beside their parents and called her a monster and a freak. Calling their parents freaks for being proud of the monster that the dragons were making her.

Since then she had done her best to avoid her brother, and she had done a damn good job of it. She knew that he had made up with their parents but she still couldn't bring herself to speak to him. She was proud of her wings and horns. They marked her as a Hime, only the seven great dragons changed their tamers.

"What's wrong, Little Hatchling? I can't help you if you don't tell me the problem." Liu whispered as she rubbed her snout on Nerissa's leg.

Nerissa let out the breath she was holding before she rubbed the stopped between Liu's eyes. She quickly stood up and walked a few feet away and stretched out her wings. She didn't want to think about what she was going to have to face.

Not only was she going to another world but she was going to have to work with the brother she hadn't spoken to in years.

She hadn't even been a tamer for a decade yet, she still had so much to learn she was being to think that it would be better for one of the other to take this mission.

"Zeno's there, Etsi. He's there with him and I'm not sure I can do this. I don't want to face him." Nerissa shoulders tighten up and she seemed to hunch onto herself.

She was a warrior and she didn't like to admit defeat, but dealing with her brother was something she had never been good at even when they had been on good terms.

She heard the rasp of her scales and the click of her claws as Liu made her way to her. She felt her snout push on her back.

"Little one, you are no longer a little girl who had to hide behind her brother for protect. You have the power to stand up and fight now. You don't need to be ashamed of yourself. He is the one with the problem, not you, amare. I won't have you beating yourself up over it. You have become one of the best warriors we have and you're a better strategist than my former Tamer was. You have no reason to feel inferior or afraid."

Nerissa smiled and nodded. She needed to stop focusing on Zeno but on the problem as a whole. He was just one small part of the problem and he wasn't important the egg was. She was the only one with a link to someone nearby, which means she doesn't need her dragon to track the egg.

"Nessa, see your fine. Now I'm going to tell my siblings that your going thru one of the rifts and your going to find our baby brother and bring him home. If you happen to drag your brother back kicking and screaming then more power to you."

"Yes, and I'll tell mine that I'll be leaving. I'm sure one or two them are going to try and tag along."

Liu snorted and giggled. It was true that her siblings' tamers had taken one look at the little eight year old that she had brought into their lives and had claimed her as one of them. Her little water fairy didn't need the ass that was her blood brother. Blood didn't make a family, nor did it mean one was a family.

"Be nice and try not to start a war. At least wait until I can get there so I can enjoy the show."

Nerissa smiled reached up and hugged her dragon. She wasn't sure how long she would be away from her and she would miss her. After all they were a bonded pair and she was the only person that could truly calm her, but she knew that her siblings could stop her from going over the edge.


End file.
